


The show must go on

by osushikunai



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osushikunai/pseuds/osushikunai
Summary: Hinatazaka46 revue starlight AU taking some ideas from but not copying the storyline. First chapter is more of a scene setting chapter to introduce some concepts to people who are unfamiliar with the revue starlight concept so knowledge of the storyline is not needed but I highly recommend giving the anime a watch if you haven't because it's really really good. This will be NaoMiku centric fic but also contains other ships that will be revealed as the story goes on. (Not tagging revstar under fandoms since its really more of a hinata fic)
Relationships: Kosaka Nao/Kanemura Miku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The show must go on

Nao stood alone in the spacious practice room. Even though the day's lessons had long concluded earlier in the afternoon and left her feeling exhausted, the restlessness in her mind directed her back to the practice room. Over and over again she went through the dance sequence taught in class, not that she needed the extra practice but it helped to keep her occupied so she wouldn't have to think about the event starting that night. 

_ Click  _

The sound of a camera shutter caused Nao to tense up in surprise and she spun around to see none other than her roommate standing before her with a camera in hand. 

“Mou Miku, can't you at least tell me before you take pictures?” Nao pouted

“But you always tense up when I ask to take one! Anyways it’s your fault since you were so distracted you didn't even notice me come in.” Miku stuck her tongue out playfully before her eyes curved into the crescents forming her signature smile.

  
  


Even though they were roommates and spent basically the entire day together, Miku’s smile would always have the effect of making Nao swoon ever so slightly and she could never really get mad at the other girl. 

From the moment they first met, Miku had caught Nao’s attention. When Nao left her hometown to move to Hinatazaka academy to chase her dreams of becoming a stage girl she found herself alone in an unfamiliar place. Having a timid nature definitely did not help when she discovered that everyone would have to share a room in the dormitory with another student and to make things worse she soon discovered that her roommate was the cutest girl she had ever seen. Their initial exchanges were short and awkward but they soon warmed to each other due to their similar personalities. Before long Nao started to develop feelings for Miku despite herself even though she knew that the world of stage girls had no space for silly infatuations. 

“Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention, did you need me for something?” Nao asked. 

“Manafi-san was giving out Lypo-C to everyone, I thought you might want one too. Besides, I need to make sure my favourite roommate isn’t overworking herself before we’ve even got the chance to do anything.” True enough, in Miku’s outstretched hand was the orange and white packet we all know too well. Nao chuckled and gratefully accepted the familiar satchel. Silence took over the room as Nao downed her drink mix. MIku stared intensely at Nao but quickly averted her eyes when Nao shot her a questioning glance. 

“It’s finally starting huh. The Revue.” Miku muttered. Nao nodded but otherwise said nothing.

The Revue. The performance that exists solely for stage girls just as stage girls exist solely for the Revue. Upon the stage of dreams stage girls compete in a series of auditions for the position of Top Star. Legend has it that the one who achieved the position of Top Star would not only be able to achieve unparalleled success as an outstanding theatre performer but also have a wish granted. However, the stage of dreams is shrouded in mystery, hidden many many floors under the school in the basement accessible at night by an elevator shaft that opens the way only to those worthy enough to receive an invitation. Just the day before Nao and Miku received a mysterious message on their phone with directions guiding them to the stage of dreams and judging by the solemn atmosphere in their classroom that day they knew that many of their peers had received the same message. 

No one really knew how the Stage worked. There were no stagehands, no audience, yet the stage was capable of changing and transforming, reacting to the emotions and desires of the stage girls, almost as if it had a life of its own. Stepping on the stage, the stage girls would be reborn. Presented with a special stage uniform adorned with a cloak and a stage weapon, they would have to fight with other stage girls with the goal to remove the others cloak. The victor would earn the right to claim Position Zero, the center stage, proving themselves as the more brilliant stage girl. It sounds cruel but the stage and the costumes protect the stage girls from any injuries and the ultimate reward was more than enough to lure in prospective stage girls. 

“I heard rumours that the seniors are participating too. I’m not sure we’re good enough to stand a chance against them…” Nao confessed

“Their performances are on a whole other level. Even though it will also be their first time participating all of them are likely candidates for top star. I really thought Kage-san would be the next Top Star but she suddenly announced that she would be taking a break from school last month…”

The start of the Revue would mean that the girls would officially become rivals. Not just with their classmates who were the best group of friends they could ask for, but also their seniors who they greatly respected and possibly even their 4 quirky but talented juniors that enrolled not too long ago. The implication hung heavily in the air as Nao and Miku basked in the silence, unsure of what to say. Unable to bear the silence any longer Nao mustered all her courage and burst out.

“Don’t lose tonight.”

Miku was taken aback momentarily by the sudden outburst but quickly composed herself and nodded.

“You too.”

* * *

  
A strange ringtone woke Miku up from her sleep. It was time to take the stage. She looked around the room and noticed Nao was already gone. The path to the elevator felt longer than it should have and Miku felt like there was someone watching her every step yet the school corridors were abandoned, not a soul to be seen and no noise save her own footsteps. As if it had a mind of its own, the moment she stepped into the elevator the machine sprung into life, initiating a slow descent down that seemed to last an eternity. Miku wondered how her timid roommate must’ve felt when she took the elevator and the edges of her mouth curled ever so slightly into a smile at the thought of Nao who couldn't even walk into stores alone putting on a brave front for the auditions. The sudden halt of the elevator snapped Miku from her daydream and she shook her head, as if chiding herself. Now was not the time to get distracted by cute girls, not when she could very well be facing off against said cute girl that night. The back of the elevator slid apart, revealing a secret door she never knew existed. At the other side of the door was a dark room with a dimly illuminated path down the center. Miku took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway into the unknown. 

She could faintly make out what seemed like old props in various states of damage and disuse stuffed into boxes forming piles along the edges of the room as well as the faint sounds of heavy machinery whirling hard at work. The whole place gave Miku the creeps and she started to doubt whether she was really at the location of the so-called stage of dreams. Miku came to a stop at the end of the path and in front of her was a white closet decorated with gold engravings. The closet shimmered as if it has just been polished, making it stand out even more in the ill-lit room. With bated breath, Miku pulled on the doors of the closet and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful costume. 

Split right across the middle, it was half-blue and half-white. The blue half seemed more like a dress that draped down to her knees while the white side ended in a short skirt. Over the left side hung a blue cloak affixed in place at the shoulder by a golden rope and a huge gold button bearing the symbol of a triangle. Donning the costume, Miku was surprised by how well it fit. It hugged her body but at the same time did not restrict her movement, making it seem almost as if it were a second layer of skin. Behind where the costume was in the closet hung Miku’s stage weapon of choice, a bolt-action rifle.There was an oval, yellow and pastel blue coloured gem near the handle and right below the muzzle of the gun a shiny, chromed bayonet was attached. Upon picking up the weapon, the lights in the room dimmed until there was just one spotlight left in the center of the room. Under the spotlight, previously unnoticed, was a pink tape forming a T-shape that any stage girl would recognize, the marking that denotes Position Zero: the center stage. Like a moth to a flame, Miku gravitated towards the marking but right before she could step on it the floor below her caved and split open and Miku fell into the darkness.

* * *

The fall wasn't pretty, how could it be when it was so dark MIku couldn't even tell where the drop ended, much less break her fall. The fall felt like it could’ve easily been a two story drop though slightly disoriented MIku was completely unharmed. 

_“This must be the power of the stage.”_ Miku thought, amazed that the rumours were actually true. Miku groped around her to try to get a sense of her surroundings and noticed she had fallen on what seemed like… theatre seats? 

_ Click _

In front of Miku a set of lights suddenly turned on, revealing a large stage. The stage appeared to be covered in a sea of blue sand, completely desolate of life except for a singular white horse. The horse turned to face Miku and seemed to look straight at her as if exchanging eye contact yet at the same time looked as if it were staring straight through her at her soul. The horse nodded and then did a slow 360 turn, looking around. Miku followed its gaze and in the light she was just about able to make out her surroundings. She was indeed seated in a large circular theatre, so large that it was actually more like a sports stadium. At the seats evenly spaced apart sat shadowy figures. The light was bright enough for Miku to make out their humanoid shape yet not bright enough to make out their identities.

**“All the pieces are in place.”** a deep booming voice echoed from the center of the stage. 

_“Was… was that the horse?”_ Miku looked back to the center of the stage in wonder and sure enough the only living thing in sight on the stage was the horse. The Auditions had not even begun and Miku was already left mind-boggled.

**“Welcome to the auditions. Your presence here means that your abilities have been recognized and you possess the qualities to become a stage girl.”**

The horse’s mouth did not move, yet it’s words could be heard clearly throughout the stage.

**“However… there are too many of you and we only have so much time… This year's auditions will have to be slightly different… each audition shall consist of two pairs competing for position zero.”**

Even though Miku was definitely one of the smartest few students in class (and maybe even school if you consider some of her seniors questionable amounts of common sense and countable brain cells). However this new information was definitely one that was hard to absorb. The new twist created a lot of uncertainty. While it meant that she would have an ally on stage, an additional enemy opened up so many possibilities and angles of attacks she had to look out for. There were also factors like synergy with her partner, while she definitely gets along well with everyone as a person, performing together on stage as stage girls required coordination and trust that must slowly be built up. 

**“I will now announce the participants for the first revue.”** The horse paused and gave a sweeping glance around the theatre.

**“Tomita Suzuka, Matsuda Konoka”** Across from Miku on the opposite end of the theatre seats two spotlights lit up, revealing two of the shadowy figures to be her classmate. Tomita was dressed in a similar stage costume as Miku and leaning against her shoulder was a giant double-headed axe that stretched almost as long as she was tall. Seated some ways away was Konoka, her eyes wide open in surprise as she exchanged eye contact with Tomita. On Konoka’s lap lay an elaborately decorated rapier which she clutched tightly. This was a good good pairing, thought Miku. Those two were very close friends and were often seen spending time together due to their similar interests in music. They were so close that many people suspected they were dating each other but in reality despite being a paripi-chara Tomita was much too shy to confess her feelings and Konoka was just waiting for a tomita to make a move, resulting in an endless stalemate where they just waltzed around each other. In addition to their good synergy, their weapons also allowed them to cover for each other's weaknesses. Tomita was able to hit hard and smash through her opponent's defenses with her gigantic weapon but would have trouble facing off against a more agile enemy that would be harder for her to hit. Conversely, Konokas rapier was light and granted her the mobility to dance around her foes to deliver calculated strikes but lacked power behind her blows. Miku inadvertently felt happy that her two good friends got grouped together despite knowing that this strong duo was now her rival. Maybe this audition could even give Tomita the courage to stop being a wuss so the pair could finally get together. 

**“Their opponents will be Kanemura Miku and Kosaka Nao."**

Miku’s heart sank, having to face off against people she was so close to on the first day was definitely something she didn't want to do, but wait did he just say Nao? As in her roommate Kosaka Nao? Sure enough, another set of spotlights flicked on, one shining on herself and one on Nao who was previously the shadowy figure that was closest to her. Nao glanced at Miku and took one hand off the naginata resting on her lap to give her a small wave. On one hand Miku was relieved that she would not have to fight Nao in the revue but on the other she was now extremely nervous. Being paired up with Nao would mean that now they would have to rely on each other if they wanted to achieve the position of Top Star. To Miku, Nao was like a shining existence. When she first laid eyes on Nao she knew that the girl was going to be special. Miku had a hobby of photographing things she found beautiful or interesting and as time passed, she realized that Nao was starting to appear more and more in her camera lens. Nao was definitely blessed with good looks, but more than that she was also hardworking and kind. She was shy, but she never let her shyness show on stage, almost as if she became a whole other person. Without realizing, Miku had already fallen deeply in love with her roommate. Now that she was paired up with Nao, Miku started to worry that she wouldn’t be able to be a good partner for Nao. 

On the stage the floor below the horse started to sink as a stage lift slowly lowered the horse out of sight.

**“The first performance: Revue of Determination. With the goal of becoming the Top Star, dance, sing and struggle. The show must go on.”**

A trapdoor closed over the horses head, erasing any trace of it having been there in the first place. Tomita took this as a cue to over-dramatically vault over the seats onto the stage with Konoka following shortly after with a more graceful leap. Miku couldn’t resist the urge to sigh, even at such a crucial time only Tomita would still feel the need to show off. Miku shot a glance and Nao, meeting her eyes and Nao gave her a small nod. It was showtime.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes on references in the fic:  
> The stage costumes are basically the azatokawaii costumes with an added cloak  
> Colour of the gems on the weapons are based off the member lightstick colours  
> Manafi giving out lypo-c referencing to her blogpost and of course the lypo-c CM


End file.
